Puff Mommas
by Cocoalat Dream
Summary: This is a fic based on the popular cartoon series the Powerpuff Girls. I hope ya like it.
1. Prologue

I disclaim  
  
  
  
While in his lab one day, Professor Wesley tried to create the perfect little girl. He added three cups of sugar, three cups of spice and three cups of everything nice. The telephone rang and Professor Wesley rushed to get it, unknowingly knocking some CHEMICAL X into the bat. Thus creating the Powerpuff Girls.  
  
Mimi, Belle and Chloe were kindergarteners with superhuman strength. They were at the top of their class at Dopey Folks Elementary School. Belle became friends with a boy who ate paste most of the day named Philip. But Philip pined away for Chloe. He even made several attempts at asking Chloe out all through middle and high school. Let's listen to one that occurred freshman year.  
  
"Hello Chloe. Can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
"No." Chloe pushed pass the scrawny, blonde haired boy.  
  
"Please Chloe."  
  
"What?" Chloe turned around.  
  
"Would you like to go to the movies with me on Saturday?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"NO! PICK A FINGER AND GO DO THAT!" Chloe held up four fingers.  
  
As a last resort, Philip made an offer any sane person would refuse. "You want some paste?"  
  
WHAM!  
  
Chloe hit him square in the jaw. "BACK OFF!" She screamed and walked away. Philip was left crying on the floor and he vowed revenge on the Powerpuff Girls.  
  
"I vow revenge on y'all!" He got off the floor and fled Salem High.  
  
  
  
That brings us to today, a day in the life of teenage super heroes. 


	2. Chapter 1

I disclaim  
  
  
  
In a dark, secluded are of Salem USA there lurked a villain. A villain so cruel and malicious that his name never rolled off the tongues of citizens of this small town. But since I'm a brave gal, I'll say it. Philip. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Oh shut up and let me finish the story! Gee Golly!  
  
Anyway….  
  
Philip was concocting a plan to defeat the Powerpuff Girls.  
  
"Ah! I have to come up with a plan to defeat the Powerpuff Girls. But that Chloe is super hot! Too bad I have to… Maybe I don't have to! Maybe I can kidnap her and make her my love slave!" Philip pranced over to a mirror hanging on the wall next to some "Cow-Boy" pinups. "Man, that Mary Moo Cow sure does make a perfect Ms. September. Back on task Phil. Mango, Mango, on the wall, how can I make the Powerpuff empire fall?"  
  
A face appeared in the mirror.  
  
"Hello the Philip!" It waved.  
  
"NO! DON'T CALL ME THAT! CALL ME "HIM"!" Philip boomed.  
  
"Well you look like a shim with those boots. Are they Donna Karan?"  
  
"Look who's talkin. Who's wearin a pink beret? Yeah they are Donna. You like?"  
  
"The HIM they are super cute! Okay to destroy the Powerpuff puzzle, you must misplace the key piece."  
  
Philip looked at Mango perplexed.  
  
Mango huffed. "Take Chloe. Geez! I'm the brain behind this whole operation. Leave me alone. I'm going to get some beauty sleep. Which you need." Mango disappeared.  
  
"I must kidnap the brunette beauty, eh? This is gonna be a piece of cake." Philip grabbed his purse and kicked his plan into action.  
  
  
  
Chloe searched through her room for her favorite green baby tee. "Belle have you seen my freakin' shirt?" Chloe called to her sister.  
  
"I don't know where you put it."  
  
"Arrgh!"  
  
"Calm down Buttercup."  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"Why don't you want me to call you "Buttercup", Buttercup?" Belle giggled.  
  
"You call me Buttercup one more time I swear I'll…" Chloe had her hands around Belle's neck.  
  
"Girls." Craig appeared in the doorway, in his lab coat, holding a pipe. "What are you doing?"  
  
Chloe quickly let go of Belle. "Nothing Professor."  
  
"Chloe is trying to kill me!" Belle rubbed her neck.  
  
"Chloe, don't fight your sister."  
  
"I won't." Chloe flashed a million dollar smile.  
  
"Okay now Mimi is down stairs waiting for you guys."  
  
"Okay professor." Belle and Chloe said in unison and zoomed downstairs at the speed of light.  
  
"Hey Meems!" Belle yelled.  
  
"Hey Belle."  
  
"Wassup?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Nothing much."  
  
BUZZ! BUZZ!  
  
"That's the hotline!" Belle zoomed to the phone. "Hello Mayor."  
  
"Da hey Belle. Girls come quick! I need HEEEEELLLLPPP!"  
  
"Be over in a sec mayor." Belle hung up the phone and relayed the message to her sisters.  
  
ZING! ZING! ZING!  
  
The three girls crashed into City Hall. Roman stood there in a dress shirt, a tie and his underwear! "Girls, help me find my pants!"  
  
"Oh hell mo!" Chloe left. ZING!  
  
"Mayor Brady we'll help you. Did you try your closet?" Mimi suggested.  
  
"Oh. I never thought of that." Roman went to his room and returned fully dressed.  
  
"Thank you girls."  
  
"No problem Mayor!" Belle smiled.  
  
"Come on Belle, off to school."  
  
ZING! ZING! 


End file.
